1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device, a control method of a printing device, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H10-312250 describes a printing device (image forming devices) that has multiple reception units (interfaces) and uses a separate processing program for each reception unit to process data received from plural external devices through the plural reception units.
As in the above printing device, there is a need for a device having plural reception units to execute a process compatible with a configuration having multiple reception units and use storage resources and computing resources effectively.